


Wannabe

by gelandspray



Series: Lay It All Down [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelandspray/pseuds/gelandspray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending time with his girls means gossip and Kurt's gossip is like blood in the water to sharks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wannabe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cuddling  
> For [Klaine Bingo](http://www.klainebingo.tumblr.com)

“You _didn’t!_ ” Unique shouts from where she lies, lounging but posing in that fabulous way she can, on Kurt’s bed next to him. “I can’t believe you waited a week to tell me! You tell me to be out of the apartment and then deny me the details for a week! I thought you’d decided against it!” 

“Shut up!” Kurt hisses listening out for the sound of the door sliding open or any clacks of heels on the hardwood.

Last time he checked, Santana, who _did_ come back from Reno after all, was listening to music on the couch, but that could change at anytime and Brittany comes over at literally any time day or night now that Santana is back camping on their couch. Kurt would _happily_ suggest that Santana move in with Brittany, but, currently, Brittany is living in the guest room – along with about a dozen cat beds and scratching posts – belonging to a crazy cat lady she found on Craigslist.

“I was busy with work! So were you!” Kurt argues, but Unique’s expression tells him that she isn’t buying it at all. “Plus, I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

“My baby penguin is all grown up!” Unique praises, taking his face between her hands like she’s his great aunt or something – he’s not sure – and he finds it too awkward to make eye contact, so he looks at the fabric he methodically wraps and unwraps around his fingers and he cringes a little as he feels his cheeks squish in her hands. _Stupid chipmunk cheeks._

“Unique, _really_ , shut up!” Kurt whisper-yells, shaking out of her hold on his face. “Santana’s going to hear you and I _don’t_ need that round of jabs and quips.”

“But, Kurt, honey, come on. You can’t tell me that and expect me not to say anything! It’s big.”

“I expect you to _keep it down_ ,” Kurt argues.

“And I expect details!”

“Well, I mean there was no penis involved, so maybe it’s not that exciting. You should probably save the yelling for later or maybe never. No yelling about my _sex life_ ever would be perfectly fine, too.”

“Of course, no penis is still exciting, babe,” Unique scoffs. “Don’t be stupid, heteronormative, and/or cissexist." 

“Ok, ok, fine, I get what you mean. _No_ penis didn’t make it _not_ great,” he admitts shyly.

“There’s my boy! Tell me _everything_.”

“I mean, he was really understanding and okay with the whole not-totally-naked thing and the no-penis-insertion thing and surprisingly okay with the vagina thing.”

“Oh, I like him,” Unique singsong-praises. 

“Me too,” Kurt confesses quietly, “I’m really lucky.”

“Sucks that it’s a matter of luck, but, yes, you are.”

“I didn’t really think I’d ever have a guy to have sex with and I definitely didn’t think that my first time would go so well. I’m still sort of surprised he didn’t realize it was too much half way through and call it quits.”

“To be real though, it’s not exactly like he had to get all that up and close. It’s not like he ate you out or anything, right?”

“Unique!” Kurt shouts, he himself forgetting to be quiet as he feels his whole face and neck go red. It’s not that he’s entirely unused to talking about sex stuff with Unique. They have always had a frank and open relationship, but it’s never really been in reference to _him_ before and the image that it makes is…He doesn’t even know what it is.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, boo. What exactly did you do? Fingering?”

Kurt only gulps and shakes his head affirmatively.

“You’re so ridiculous,” Unique says, but the look on her face is one of mostly affection but a little sass there too, as there always is. It gives him the comfortable feeling of being fondly teased, so he tries to shake off his hesitation. Unique has talked to him about her stuff before. He can do it. “So, your guy successfully fingered you. Good on him. I—" 

“Hold up,” Santana cuts in, showing up suddenly as she jerks back his curtain with a huge, unnecessarily dramatic flair, “Did I just hear that baby gay got his groove on? ‘Bout time. I thought your prude ass would die dry and full of cobwebs.”

“ _Santana_ ,“ Unique warns.

“ _Great_. _Fantastic_ ,” Kurt deadpans, “Hello to you to, Santana. Such a lovely day, quite sunny.”

“Nuh uh, you’re not getting off that easy. Though, I guess you have been getting off,” she purrs – _almost_ literally _purrs_ – and punctuates with a wink.

Unique moves to stand up and, in his desperation, Kurt flails a hand out to grab her arm. Kurt glares at her, as he demands, “You are _not_ leaving me now to deal with her alone. I need backup.”

“I have to go to the bathroom. You’ll survive. I promise,” Unique states casually and, with a quick flick of her wrist, she slips out of the room, leaving Kurt to slump defeatedly in her wake into his mound of pillows.

As she is wont to do, Santana takes Unique leaving as her personal invitation to throw herself down on his bed, where she lies down lengthwise with the footboard and props her head up on one hand. Her gaze isn’t as comfortably fond as Unique’s. Santana, as always, is trying to get a read with her look and, unfortunately, she almost always reads right.

“So you and curly did the dirty. Auntie Snixx is very proud of you—regardless of how vanilla it inevitably was because you are basically as wild as Schue is with his wardrobe.”

“Thanks, Santana. You know I didn’t really ask for your opinion.”

“I know. It’s my charm that I give it so freely.”

“I guess that’s true,” Kurt concedes, as he hears the sound of the front door being tugged open and subsequently slammed closed.

“In Kurt’s room!” Santana shouts unnecessarily loudly. The loft doesn’t have walls after all. How loud does she really need to be? Though, admittedly, maybe he is just being testy because he wishes that he and his bedroom could descend into a cone of silence without Santana pestering him.

“What’s up?” Brittany asks, popping up in the doorway and Kurt can only sigh with the knowledge that this just keeeps getting worse. He had sort of hoped it would be Blaine surprising him. At least then he could tag team this interrogation.

“Baby face over here has finally gotten some of his own special time, Britt.”

“Oh, my god,” Kurt groans, covering his face with his hands.

“Like ours?” Brittany asks curiously, joining Santana on his bed by miraculously squeezing between Santana and the footboard.

“Like ours, but a little different—wait, Kurt, did you or he--?”

“I would give anything for this conversation to end _right now_ ,” Kurt interrupts.

Thankfully, Unique saves him more embarrassment and, finally, comes back out of the bathroom and ends his torture. 

“Careful what you say,” she scolds, “Besides, it’s time to leave Kurt alone anyway. 

She really is a godsend, even though the pause is really realistically only a “for now” kind of thing. Even so, Kurt vows internally to gift her with some cookies or cinnamon rolls sometime this week in thanks. He’d rather talk with Unique about his sex life for a few more hours than with Santana for a few more minutes. Unique just _gets it_ better.

Unique resumes her position on the bed and Kurt wonders at all four of them squished together on his bed. He scoots closer to Unique, tucks his head on her shoulder, and feels her rest her head on top of his. With everyone finally, thankfully, silent, it gives him time to think and admire what he has: three beautiful, complicated, and unique ladies, who really just want to support him in their own weird ways. Santana bothers the details out of people and jabs until she knows exactly what he’s thinking and then, with that knowledge, she puts him in his place the best way she knows how: sometimes disguised support, sometimes a blunt verbal lashing. Brittany asks questions, most of the time not quite understanding the answers she gets, but she always knows without a doubt that she believes in him and that’s what counts. Unique usually seems to know and understand what he’s going to say already before he says it, but gets him to say it anyway. She knows the darkness that creeps in his mind and sometimes blocks out the light. She makes him make talking cathartic.

With these girls, he is also reminded of how, in high school, sex talk was very rare until Rachel’s first time and still sparse until Santana forcibly joined the bonding time, though she was actually, eventually invited. He thinks now of the times when they would watch a cheesy teen movie and complain about who was cheating on whom this week or who was giving whom longing looks or who was battling feelings for two guys. Until now, Kurt just rolled his eyes or gave snippets of advice he’d read in magazines or seen on TV. He didn’t have much experience to pull from and his prospects didn’t seem bright. He talked about Chandler _once_ , very generally and vaguely, and then never again. The dynamics are very different now. Where Mercedes and Rachel were in high school, Santana and Brittany now are and where there was only frustration with having to wait on his time for romance, there is now his frustration with intrusive questioning. But at least he is part of it now instead of twiddling his thumbs on the sidelines thinking of his future as light years off and unattainable.

Cuddling, though, has always been his favorite part of sleepovers: Cuddling. Because he’d never had a boyfriend before Blaine and his dad isn’t exactly the cuddling type – sure, Kurt gets hugs from his dad, but it’s not the same – Kurt has typically found his cuddles in his girlfriends, because there are times when Kurt just finds himself wanting someone to cuddle. Cuddling with the girls is drama-free, non-romantic, physical contact and it basically keeps him upright some days – notably, on the days when the world seems to pass him completely by as if he doesn’t exist at all or on the days when the world pays too much cruel attention. He likes having a cuddle puddle at slumber parties to have the comfort of his friends around him. It leaves him feeling loved and rejuvenated and like he could take on the world again tomorrow.

He was right the other night, when he thought about how cuddling with Blaine and cuddling with the girls are two entirely different things – and not just for the _obvious_ sex reason – but because people get different things out of personal contact. He gets comfort from both, of course, but he gets a kind of intimacy from Blaine that he’s looked for for a long time, one that he’s been waiting for. For a while now, the girls have given him the simple knowledge that he’s there and that he has been and continues to be worth their time. Blaine, with the drag of his fingertips up and down Kurt’s side or the quick kiss to the cheek and nuzzle against his neck, gives him the knowledge that he’s still beautiful and attractive and handsome and…all that. He feels rather spoiled and he rather likes it.

Maybe the interrogation wasn’t as bad of a thing as he’d thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Sorry for the long break. I did a semester in Germany and I basically threw my whole self into it, trying to spend my days out on the town and meeting new people, and barely made time to go home to do my homework. Oops! And since I got back, I've been working on my applications to return to Germany after I graduate, but now my deadline for my last application is due tomorrow, so I finally got back to working on this to take a break from weeding out words to fit the word counts and character counts.
> 
> Excuses, excuses, I know. 
> 
> I really do appreciate everyone who checked in to see if I would be returning. It really helped motivate me, so here's to you!


End file.
